Années Mouvementées
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Une jeune fille rousse inquiète par le contenu de lettres qui intriguent fort un jeune homme au sourire charmeur. Voilà qui va le pousser à se rapprocher d'elle, tout d'abord comme ami, mais ensuite…pourquoi pas plus ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic que j'ai déjà bien avancé, je voulais être sûre de pouvoir la finir. A nouveau, mon petit couple favori, un James/Lily durant leur sixième et septième année, je ne sais pas si je continuerai après leur sortie de l'école, je verrai. En tout cas, je vais respecter un maximum les livres, le monde est à J.K Rowling et pas à moi. Il y a quelques personnages inventés mais la majorité sont tout de même ceux de notre auteur bien aimée !

Bref, je vais vous laisser entamer le premier chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

_…Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma chérie, il n'y a aucune raison. Les médecins sont sûrs d'eux, une petite opération et ce sera fini ! Je devais t'avertir mai je m'en voudrais si tu accordais plus d'importance qu'il n'en faut à cette maladie ! Pétunia est aux petits soins pour moi. Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs ! Comme tu le vois, tout vas bien, continue ton année comme tu l'as commencé, je ne voudrais pas que tu la rates en te faisant du mauvais sang inutilement. Tu es une excellente élève et tu l'as déjà montré ! Continue ainsi. Je pense bien à toi !_

_ Encore une fois, ne t'inquiète pas._

_ Je t'embrasse très fort._

_ Maman_

La jeune rousse replia la lettre en soupirant. Sa mère était tout sauf rassurante. Ces continuels « ne t'inquiète pas » l'angoissaient au lieu de la rassurer. Autre sujet d'inquiétude : Pétunia l'embrassait ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

Quand Lily était repartie pour Poudlard deux mois plus tôt pour sa sixième année, sa mère se plaignait de douleurs croissantes. Elle avait fini par accepter d'aller consulter un médecin. Les résultats venaient d'arriver à Lily, sa mère avait un cancer. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Lily, c'est que sa mère était très affaiblie depuis la mort de son mari, lorsque Lily avait six ans, un bête accident de la route. Depuis, Mary Evans n'avait plus jamais été comme avant. Elle se raccrochait à ses filles comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchait de sombrer pour toujours.

Lily Evans promena un regard morne sur le paysage qui l'entourait comme si il était peu digne d'intérêt. Et pourtant, c'était un lieu magnifique. La jeune Gryffondor, adossée à un arbre, surplombait le parc de Poudlard. Le lac noir s'étendait devant elle, sombre comme l'étaient ses pensées du moment. Le château de Poudlard se dressait fièrement à sa gauche dans l'air du soir. Les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles d'une teinte rousse, rousses comme les cheveux de Lily. Celle-ci avait en effet de longs cheveux ondulés, roux foncés, des yeux verts étincelants, une peau blanche sur laquelle apparaissaient des tâches de rousseur lors des jours de soleil. Elle était de taille moyenne et était assez mince. Lily Evans n'était pas l'une des filles les plus belles de Poudlard, elle ne cherchait même pas à acquérir ce titre, mais elle dégageait un charme qui ne laissait pas indifférents les garçons, même les plus populaires.

La jeune fille était travailleuse, très bonne élève, surtout en potions, elle était assez solitaire mais aimée de tous, ou presque, car elle était à l'écoute des autres, compréhensive, douce mais elle était aussi capable de se mettre dans des colères légendaires, surtout à l'encontre des Maraudeurs et en particulier, de James Potter. A l'encontre de ce dernier, elle n'était pas particulièrement compréhensive car il l'agaçait avec sa cour incessante, ses grands airs et son arrogance sans égale.

Quand on parle, ou pense, du loup, on en voit la baguette ! Le jeune homme venait d'apparaître au loin et se dirigeait précisément dans sa direction.

Dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune fille se leva vivement et se dirigea vers le château. James Potter l'interpella :

-Hey ! Evans !

L'intéressée ne daigna pas regarder le jeune homme grand et mince, aux cheveux noirs dressés en épis, ébouriffés dans tous les sens, aux yeux noisette pétillants, cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Il se dressait fièrement, cherchant à faire ressortir encore plus ses muscles comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily.

-Evans, insista-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Potter !

-Dis, tu veux…

-Finis cette phrase et je te jure que je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois plus apte à me poser cette question à laquelle ma réponse reste et restera toujours la même.

-Mais…

-Potter ! Ne m'oblige pas à crier une fois de plus ! C'est lassant !

-Mais, je ne t'oblige pas à crier !

-Ecoute, le simple fait de me parler, c'est déjà trop, cela me met hors de moi. Tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation normale avec moi !

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, laisse moi !

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, suivie du regard incrédule de James qui remarqua qu'elle avait la main crispée sur une lettre. Etait-ce la raison de sa préoccupation. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas accepter de sortir avec lui, se dit-il. Il lui redemanderait le lendemain ! Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que disait cette lettre.

Alors qu'il restait immobile là où l'avait laissé la jeune fille, cette dernière se rendit à la Volière afin de répondre à sa mère.

_Coucou Maman, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je suis contente que tu ais écouté nos conseils et que tu sois allée voir des médecins. Tu dis que tu seras vite guérie ? C'est super alors ! Je pense à toi tous les jours et à Pétunia aussi. J'aimerais tant que vous puissiez voir Poudlard. Le parc est magnifique à cette époque de l'année ! Le sol paraît presque rouge tant il y a de feuilles qui sont tombées. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. Les cours se passent bien. Ils nécessitent beaucoup de travail bien sûr mais c'est très intéressant et j'arrive à être en tête de classe dans presque toutes les matières. Mon rôle de préfète ma prend beaucoup de temps mais j'arrive bien à m'organiser. Malheureusement, les maraudeurs ne se sont toujours pas calmés, ils crapahutent toujours autant la nuit et continuent leurs blagues souvent puériles et douteuses. Mais bon, sans eux j'imagine que l'ambiance ne serait pas la même, Poudlard ne serait pas pareil. Ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants, ils ont juste oublié de grandir…sauf Remus. C'est le seul à peu près sérieux du groupe._

_Si tu savais ce que James Potter peut m'énerver ! Il éprouve sans cesse le besoin de venir me parler. Arrête de rire maman, je t'entends d'ici ! Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots ! Je ne l'aime pas, et lui non plus ! _

_Je dois te laisser, c'est l'heure du diner. Je sens que les elfes nous auront encore trop gâtés ! Ce sont les meilleurs cordons-bleus que j'ai jamais connu…après toi bien sûr !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort, soigne toi bien !_

_ Ta Lily _

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la volière, elle regarda la chouette à qui elle avait confié sa lettre, s'éloigner. Elle soupira, elle espérait que sa mère ne verrait pas que le début de sa lettre était ironique et qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé. Un cancer n'était pas une petite maladie et elle savait bien que sa mère était elle-même inquiète.

Elle se décida à descendre pour aller dîner. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était comble. Le bruit des conversations, des rires et des couverts se fondaient en un bourdonnement assourdissant. Son absence aurait été inquiétante. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Un groupe de jeunes filles la héla et elle alla s'installer à côté d'elles.

-Salut Lily, la salua une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et brillants.

-Salut Kate !

-Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

-Je vais bien. J'ai passé ma journée à bibliothèque, cela doit être pour ça que tu ne m'as pas croisé !

L'une des amies de Kate rit.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Lily ! Comment fais-tu pour rester enfermée toute la journée avec de vieux livres poussiéreux ?!

-Je ne sais pas Lyra ! J'aime bien le calme de cette pièce.

-Oh, mais moi aussi ! Seulement, j'ai vite besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

-Je suis allée marcher un peu dans le parc quand même.

-Heureusement, intervint la troisième jeune fille, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux sombres, il faisait tellement beau aujourd'hui ! C'est exceptionnel étant donné que nous approchons de l'hiver.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lisa, les températures baissent beaucoup en ce moment !

Lyra explosa de rire, attirant le regard de ses trois amies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lyra, lui demanda Kate.

-Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes en train de parler de météo ?

Sa remarque fit pouffer Kate, Lisa et Lily.

Elles changèrent de discussion et parlèrent ainsi pendant tout le dîner.

Kate, Lyra et Lisa étaient en cinquième année et connaissaient Lily depuis l'année précédente lorsqu'elle les avait aidé à comprendre un devoir qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à composer. Depuis, elles discutaient souvent avec la préfète de leur maison.

A la fin du repas, Lily remonta à la salle commune avec ses camarades. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée pour attendre l'heure de sa ronde. Elle ouvrit un livre et se plongea dedans, fermant son esprit au monde extérieur. Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendait pas les élèves entrer dans la salle commune, elle ne vit pas les Maraudeurs s'installer dans des fauteuils, non loin d'elle.

Il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'elle lisait quand quelqu'un l'appela :

-Lily ?

Elle releva la tête et vit que Remus se tenait devant elle.

-Oui Remus ?

-Il est l'heure d'aller faire notre ronde !

-Quoi déjà ?!

-Il est 21 heures !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis consultant sa montre, elle constata qu'il avait raison.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

-Que lis-tu pour être aussi passionnée ?

-Oh ! Je ne pense pas tu connaisses, c'est un roman moldu !

-Dis toujours !

-Les mystères d'Udolphe, d'Ann Radcliffe

-Ah non, je ne connais pas !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, as-tu déjà lu des livres moldus ?

-Heu…pas vraiment ! Il fallait en lire pour l'étude des Moldus mais ils ne m'ont pas passionné !

-J'ai l'impression que votre professeur n'est pas très savant en matière de Moldus ! Vous avez du lire des livres datant du Moyen-âge !

-C'est possible ! On y va ?

-On y va !

Ils sortirent de la salle commune pour faire leur circuit habituel passant par le sixième, le septième et la tour d'Astronomie. Les autres préfets étaient répartis entre les autres étages et les différents tours de façon à ce que presque tous les étages soient surveillés en permanence pendant près de deux heurs.

Lily songeait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec Remus pour la ronde car sinon elle s'ennuierait à parcourir seule les dédales de couloirs de l'école. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la salle commune après une ronde sans problème, elle était presque vide à l'exception des trois autres Maraudeurs qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé depuis leur départ.

Remus alla les rejoindre et Lily le salua d'un signe de la main avant de commencer à monter les escaliers de son dortoir.

-Evans ?

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Sirius qui venait de l'interpeller :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te joins à nous ?

-Elle fut étonnée de sa proposition mais répondit pas la négative :

-Non, ça ira, je vais aller me coucher.

-Comme tu voudras !

-Elle les salua de la main et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Juste avant de disparaître, elle ajouta :

-Faites pas trop de bêtises !

La réponse de Sirius lui arracha un petit rire.

-Tu nous connais !

-Justement, murmura-t-elle en entrant dans son dortoir.

Ses camarades dormaient déjà et elle essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle eut cependant du mal à s'endormir, trop inquiète au sujet de sa mère.

Voilà déjà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverai à avoir un rythme de publication, mon année va être chargée… En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, le deuxième chapitre ne tardera pas.

Bye et à la prochaine ! )


	2. Chapter 2: Les Chevaux de Lily

Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien! Je vous mets le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

**Chapitre 2 : Les chevaux de Lily **

Pendant que la jeune fille se tournait dans son lit, cherchant un sommeil qui la fuyait, les Maraudeurs étaient encore en train de discuter dans la Salle Commune vide. Sirius se montrait étonné du comportement de la jeune fille :

-D'habitude, lorsque nous avons « l'audace » de lui parler, elle monte aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux !

-Mais elle n'a pas de chevaux, intervint naïvement Peter faisant rire ses trois amis.

-C'est une expression Queudver ! Ça veut dire qu'elle s'énerve tout de suite, lui explique Remus.

-Ah ! J'avais oublié…Je suis d'accord avec Sirius alors !

Remus intervint à nouveau :

-C'est vrai qu'elle m'a semblé un peu étrange aujourd'hui, pendant la ronde. Elle n'était guère loquace !

-Bien sûr qu'elle était bizarre ! La preuve, elle ne m'a même pas laissé parler alors que j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi !

-Ça c'est plutôt normal, railla Sirius.

Comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, James continua :

-Je crois que c'est à cause d'une lettre qu'elle lisait quand je suis allée la voir tout à l'heur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?demanda aussitôt Sirius, curieux comme pas deux.

-De qui ?

-Bah, la lettre !

-Ah ! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu la lire. Mais son contenu a du la troubler puisqu'elle ne m'a pas dit oui ! Faudra que j'aille la voir demain !

Remus soupira :

-Tu ne voudrais pas la laisser un peu tranquille ?

-Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Si tu veux encore plus te faire détester, continue, tu es sur la bonne voie !

-Mais elle ne me déteste pas ! Elle se fait simplement mériter, elle teste pour voir si je lui suis fidèle ! Ce que je suis en toute modestie !

-Ah ?! Mais c'était qui alors Lucy Stuart ?

-C'était ma petite amie, ne pose pas de questions stupides Lunard !

-Et tu trouves que tu es fidèle à Lily, que tu lui montre que tu n'aimes qu'elle ?

-Bien entendu, la preuve…je ne suis plus avec Lucy !

-Ça fait quatre heures que tu l'as quittée !

-Justement ! C'est un record pour moi, je n'ai jamais été seul aussi longtemps !

-Tu m'en diras tant, dit Remus d'une voix très, mais alors vraiment très ironique.

Sirius, qui sentait ses jambes le déranger intervint :

-Laisse-le être optimiste s'il veut Lunard ! On va se promener ?

James accepta immédiatement, Peter, de façon plus réservée t Remus, surtout pour les empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.

Ils sortirent donc tous les quatre, prenant avec eux la cape d'invisibilité.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs, sans destination précise, toujours à l'affut d'une découverte ou d'une salle inconnue à rajouter sur leur carte. Remus, ne vit pas le conciliabule entre James et Sirius et ne soupçonna rien, il ne les vit pas non plus s'arrêter à certains endroits dans les couloirs pour dissimuler de petits objets, quelque peu étranges…

Enfin, ils rentrèrent à la Salle Commune. La Grosse Dame les laissa entrer sans discuter, habituée et sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec eux. Les quatre garçons partirent se coucher pour les quelques heures qu'il leur rester avant le matin, et leurs cours du Lundi.

Lorsque les réveils sonnèrent en ce lundi matin, un peu gris, plus s'un élève grogna, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se lever pour aller en cours.

Dans son dortoir, Lily fut la première à avoir le courage de se lever et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller assez rapidement, avant de laisser la place aux autres.

Elle attrapa son sac et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle franchit le portrait en même temps qu'un groupe de garçons de quatrième année qui discutèrent avec elle tout le long du chemin vers la Grande Salle. Elle les quitta à l'entrée après les avoir salué. Elle alla s'installer à un endroit vide, sortit son livre de métamorphose et commença à lire, tout en mangeant. Elle ne vit pas que les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui dise d'un air moqueur :

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la digestion de manger en lisant ?!

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête pour regarder qui venait de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, elle la rebaissa, décidée à ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

Le jeune homme l'observa étonné. Où étaient passées les griffes que la jeune fille sortait tout le temps, pas toujours avec raison ?

Remus devait se demander la même chose car ils observait la jeune rousse d'un air inquiet.

Doucement, il demanda :

-Lily ?

Elle releva la tête.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas c'est…

Sirius intervint :

-Il est étonnant que tu ne nous ais pas encore crié dessus !

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est fatiguant, et puéril !

-Cela ne te dérangeait pas avant ! Tu nous as toujours crié dessus même quand nous ne faisions rien !

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas interdit de changer ! Il est peut-être temps de grandir et de cesser ces disputes stupides. Après, faites ce que vous voulez, mais j'en ai assez de répliquer !

C'est James qui prit la parole :

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je grandis, tu vas sortir avec moi ?

-Grandis, et après on verra…

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune brun, persuadé que Lily était prête à tomber dans ses bras puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas dit non. Ce sourire resta sur son visage tout le long du trajet pour aller en Sortilèges.

Comme à leur habitude, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent au fond de la classe tandis que Lily s'asseyait au premier rang, à côté d'une jeune fille de Serdaigle nommée Ama, comme à chaque cours. La jeune fille était très solitaire et très timide mais elle adorait les sortilèges et excellait dans cette matière.

Le cours du jour fut consacré à la pratique du sortilège qu'ils avaient étudié en détails la fois précédente. Ces cours-là étaient ceux que préféraient James et Sirius car ils en profitaient pour lancer discrètement toutes sortes de sortilèges et pour discuter après avoir réussi avec brio le sort à exécuter.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle et James ne réussit pas longtemps à rester sérieux et se joignit rapidement aux idioties de Sirius. Des cris retentirent lorsqu'une table commença à tomber du fait de la disparition de l'un de ses pieds. Bien entendu, leur professeur fit aussitôt reparaître le pied en question et jeta un regard sévère à James et Sirius qui étaient morts de rire en voyant l'air effaré des élèves se trouvant à la table qu'ils avaient visé.

-Faites attention messieurs, la retenue vous pend au nez.

Les deux Maraudeurs affichèrent une tête d'ange mais recommencèrent à ricaner dès que leur professeur se retourna.

Lorsque James croisa le regard de Lily, il lui fit un grand sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança, exaspérée par ses gamineries.

Il fut content de sortir pour se rendre en métamorphose. Soudain, il se figea et se tourna vers Sirius :

-Ça se passera à quelle heure ?

-Dans deux minutes !

-Mince !

Sans ajouter un mot, il partit en courant pour essayer de rattraper Lily qui était plus loin dans le couloir.

-Evans, la héla-t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Lily !appela-t-il de nouveau.

Elle se figea et se retourna suspicieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Tu devrais éviter de passer par ce chemin !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu…

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, il la tira vers une tapisserie, ouvrit un passage et l'emmena à sa suite avant de le refermer. A ce moment, des bruits sourds se firent entendre, provoquant des cris.

Voilà, voilà! N'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre une review. A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme chaque samedi. Merci à lisca pour sa review.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

**Chapitre 3 : La maladie de James**

Etonnée, Lily se tourna vers le jeune homme :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Nerveux et gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne voulais pas te voir touchée par les bombabouses !

-Quelles bombabouses ?

-Celles placées par Sirius hier, dans de nombreux couloirs, et qui viennent d'exploser. Il y en avait beaucoup dans le couloir où tu étais et encore plus là où tu allais passer.

-Mais…pourquoi vouloir m'éviter ça ?

A nouveau, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant une réponse :

-Je crois que …tu as déjà été bien assez touchée par nos blagues et tu nous détestes déjà bien suffisamment !

-Tiens, tiens ! Regretterais-tu tes actes Potter ?

-Je regrette de m'être fait détester par toi !

-Tu m'en diras tant !

-Alors tu ne me crois pas ?! Tu penses que je ne tiens pas à toi ?!

-Ton attitude n'est pas très convaincante. Tu es arrivé comme ça un jour, alors que tu ne m'avais encore jamais parlé, pour me demander de sortir avec toi en me sortant ces paroles de Dom Juan que tu sors à toutes celles que tu veux séduire. Et depuis, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que tu me demandes, alors même que tu étais en couple avec d'autres, quelque soit le ridicule auquel tu t'exposais ou auquel tu m'exposais, je n'appelle pas ça tenir à quelqu'un !

-Et tu ne penses pas que j'aurais abandonné si je ne tenais pas à toi, si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, finit-il dans un murmure.

-Pas si je suis un défi se rebuta la jeune fille, je ne connais que trop bien ta détermination.

-As-tu jamais cherché à me comprendre, à me connaître ?

-Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?

-Mais…

-Tu ne m'as jamais montré un aspect de ta personnalité qui ma plaise. Tu sembles si arrogant ! Si tu veux que j'apprenne à te connaître, il faudrait que tu me montres un autre visage, un qui me donne envie de te connaître. Il paraît que tu ne me montres pas ton vrai visage, alors montre-le. Tu sais, ça ne m'amusait pas de te crier dessus, ça ne m'amuse toujours pas, mais parfois, tu es si…agaçant, di énervant que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai !

-Si tu y arrives, alors peut-être arriverais-je à me rapprocher de toi. Si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant, j'ai un cours de métamorphose.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, craignant d'arriver en retard au cours. James la suivit plus lentement, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il arriva juste après la fermeture de la porte. Il entra nonchalamment et alla s'installer à côté de ses amis, déjà arrivés.

-Tu sais quoi Cornedrue ? Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais je vais le savoir bientôt puis que tu vas me le dire Patmol.

-J'ai deux heures de retenues de plus que toi !

-Cool, répondit James sans beaucoup d'intérêt.

Sirius le regarda, éberlué.

-Euh…James, ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, t'es bizarre là…euh…pourquoi t'as sorti tes affaires ? Pourquoi t'as ta plume à la main ?

-Pour prendre des notes !

-Remus ?!

-Oui Sirius ?

-James est malade !

-Quoi ?

-Il veut prendre des notes !

-Oh ! Il n'est pas malade, il est juste devenu normal !

-En quoi c'est normal de prendre des notes ?

-C'est ce que font les gens normalement consistués pendant les cours !

-Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas normal ?

-C'est toi qui l'as dit !

-Lunard !

-Patmol ! Tu m'autorises à suivre le cours maintenant ?

-Non !

-C'était pas une question !

Sur ces paroles, Remus reporta toute son attention sur le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui griffonnait sur sa feuille en regardant le premier rang d'un air pensif. Sirius fronça les sourcils : « que lui avait dit Lily pour qu'il se mette à agir ainsi ? »

-James ? Pourquoi tu veux devenir sérieux ?

-Je parais sérieux là ?

-Heu…pas tellement, tu es plutôt en train de fixer Evans, mais pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu prenais des notes ?

-J'aimerais être plus mûr parfois !

-Quoi ?! Mais qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

-Personne ! C'est juste que Lily m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de mieux me connaître si je devenais plus sérieux.

Le jeune Black soupira :

-Tu es vraiment fou d'elle alors ?!

-Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête. Cela se voit, non ? Parce qu'elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

-A vrai dire, tu as commencé si soudainement à lui demander de sortir avec toi que l'on pouvait se poser des questions ! Je me souviens que le premier jour où tu lui as demandé, en troisième année, tu avais été rêveur toute la journée.1 Depuis, tu ne l'as plus jamais lâché.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira-t-il, elle croit être un défi.

-T'es sérieux ?

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Elle ne t'a pas crié dessus ?

-Non ! Elle a vraiment l'air fatiguée de se disputer avec nous. D'ailleurs…ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire carnassier, c'est toi qui a mis les bombabouses, pas moi !

-Tu n'as quand même pas osé !

-Si, lui répondit-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Je suis mort…

-MONSIEUR BLACK ! SERAIT CE TROP VOUS DEMANDER QUE DE M'ECOUTER ET DE LAISSER TRANQUILLE VOTRE VOISIN QUI POUR UNE FOIS PREND DES NOTES ?!

Toute la classe se retourna vers Sirius et James. Ce dernier vit que Lily l'observait, surprise de sa « prise de notes ».

Très à l'aise, Sirius arbora son plus beau sourire :

-Vous savez professeur que vous n'avez pas besoin de crier pour me parler. Votre voix est bien plus agréable lorsque vous ne la forcez pas.

-BLACK ! VOUS AUREZ UNE HEURE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE RETENUE DEMAIN !

-Avec joie professeur ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier pour fixer nos rendez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de trouver des excuses non plus, il est tout à fait légitime d'avoir cédé à mon charme et de vouloir passer une soirée avec moi.

James se frappa le front devant la folie de son ami tandis que Remus restait effaré, attendant la réaction de leur professeur.

Celle-ci sembla faire un immense effort pour retrouver une voix calme avant de dire :

-Félicitation monsieur Black, vous pouvez ajouter encore deux heures de consigne à votre collection.

-Merci professeur !

-Je vous autorise à partir maintenant.

-Oh non ! C'est cruel de me priver de votre présence !

- SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Sirius soupira, cachant son air ravi :

-Vos désirs sont des ordres madame.

Il se leva, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Continue à bien prendre des notes Corny, j'en aurais besoin tout à l'heure.

Puis il sortit. Le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit son cours comme si de rien était.

James essaya de continuer à prendre des notes mais il avait été déconcerté par le regard de Lily, pas un regard noir, pas un regard exaspéré, pas un regard désagréable. Non, juste un regard surpris et interrogateur lancé par deux yeux émeraudes. C'était agréable, cela lui donnait réellement envie de chercher à être sérieux, rien que pour recevoir d'autres regard non méchants de Lily.

James fut soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la matinée. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit en compagnie de Remus et Peter. Peter était encore stupéfait de l'audace de Sirius:

-Il risquait gros quand même !

-Les retenues importent peu à Sirius. Au contraire, il les collectionne !

-Il a tout de même osé de mesurer à Mc Gonagall.

-N'importe qui peut le faire Peter, tu le sais bien !

-Oh non ! Moi je n'oserais jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu l'as déjà fait !

-Jamais seul.

-Peter ! Tu auras beau dire le contraire, on sait tous que tu n'es pas un trouillard. De toute façon, tu sais bien que Sirius est suicidaire, il n'agit pas très raisonnablement, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre exemple sur lui !

Peter fit la moue, pas convaincu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius les y attendait déjà, jouant nonchalamment avec sa baguette. Les trois Maraudeurs s'assirent à sas côtés.

-Tu m'as manqué Jamesie ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être viré tout seul de cours. Je me sens…abandonné ! Finit-il dans un soupir théâtral.

-Arrête ton char Patmol, intervint Remus.

-Oui, ô grand maître Remininus !

Ce dernier gémit misérablement.

-Mais faites le taire !

Un rire les fit se retourner. Ils faillirent s'étouffer en voyant que Lily s'était arrêtée derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Le jour où vous trouverez le moyen de faire taire Sirius Black sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Mais je crois que malheureusement, ce beau jour n'est pas arrivé.

Sirius resta un moment interdit tandis que ses trois amis retenaient tant bien que mal un sourire. Il finit pas prendre le parti de rentrer dans le jeu de la jeune rousse.

-Faire taire le grand, la magnifique, l'inimitable, l'inégalable…

-On a compris Patmol.

-…le tout puissant Sirius Black serait un sacrilège ! C'est impensable.

Lily sourit mais ne répliqua pas. James intervint alors d'une voix blasée :

-Hé bien, ô grand Sirius Black, vous nous faites trop d'honneur en nous parlant.

-Je sais bien !

-Il serait donc légitime que vous ne nous adressiez pas la parole !

-Pas faux ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Miss Evans, venez donc vous assoir à mes côtés. Vous êtes digne de ma conversation.

-Impossible ! Je dois aller rejoindre Kate, Lisa et Lyra. Bye !

Elle tourna les talons et alla retrouver les trois filles tandis que Sirius cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas profité de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait en acceptant de la laisser s'assoir à ses côtés.

Lily salua ses trois amies et s'installa auprès de Kate. Lisa lui demanda, souriant malicieusement :

-Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les Maraudeurs ?

-J'embêtais Black !

-Pour changer !

-Je te signale que je n'ai pas crié !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on se demandait ce que tu faisais. C'est bien la première fois que tu leur parles aussi longtemps sans t'énerver !

-Eh oui, que veux-tu, les choses changent…

Elles sourirent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Lily mangea rapidement puis se leva et se rendit avec joie dans les cachots pour y attendre son cours de Potions (elle est joyeuse d'aller en Potions, pas dans les cachots !). En attendant le début, elle sortit son livre de cours et commença à lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une présence devant elle. Cependant, elle ne releva pas la tête, n'ayant pas envie d'engager une conversation. Mais la personne en question ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, sans toutefois rompre le silence. Lily finit par lever les yeux et se glaça en découvrant l'identité de l'observateur.

Ah, ah, ah ! Qui c'est ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !

Merci encore des reviews que j'ai eu ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir !

1 : Si vous voulez lire ma version de comment James est tombé amoureux de Lily, vous pouvez lire mon OS : Ce soir d'automne


	4. Chapter 4: Première déception

Bonjour à tous! Merci à Echco pour sa review! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise!

**Chapitre 4 : Première déception**

_Lily finit par relever la tête et se glaça en découvrant l'identité de son observateur._

Elle le fusilla du regard. Que son ancien meilleur ami ose revenir vers elle l'indignait. Severus Rogue frémit en voyant la haine de ses yeux.

-Lily …

Elle ne lui répondit pas et reprit sa lecture. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle refusait de le refaire et de lui pardonner, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux.

-Lily…répond moi !

Elle continu à l'ignorer.

-Lily…dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Comme elle ne lui répondait toujours pas, il lui attrapa le poignet. Mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Garde tes distances Rogue, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Mais Lily…

-C'est Evans pour toi Rogue. On ne se connaît pas, répondit-elle d'une voix, cette fois-ci glaciale.

- Laisse-moi une chance de me racheter !

-Je t'en ai déjà laissé trop. Tu t'es perdu toi-même. Rejoins les mangemorts si tu le souhaites mais ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à te parler !

-Mais…

-Et puis, tu devrais faire attention, c'est mal vu dans ton milieu de parler avec des sangs-de-bourbe.

-Ne t'appelle pas comme ça !

-C'est vrai, je peux compter sur toi pour le faire !

Le visage du Serpentard se figea en se rappelant ce jour maudit où ce mot était sorti de sa bouche faisant voler en éclats leur amitié déjà affaiblie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible de regretter autant des paroles. Il avait passé les vacances à chercher un moyen de se faire pardonner mais il n'avait jamais osé aller frapper à la porte de a jeune rousse qui habitait pourtant à moins e dix minutes de chez lui. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas son envie de puissance, comment ne voyait-elle pas les avantages et la beauté de la magie noire ? Elle se contentait de donner foi aux préjugés que les gens avaient au sujet de cette magie. Seulement, il ne faut pas juger sans connaître !

-Bon Rogue, ta présence me dérange beaucoup et je voudrais lire donc tu serais gentil de t'éloigner.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Ce serait fâcheux.

A ce moment, les Maraudeurs apparurent au bout du couloir et Rogue préféra opérer un repli stratégique, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Remus observa les sourcils froncés, la posture encore raide de la jeune fille, traduisant la tension à laquelle Lily avait été soumise et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu se passer avec Rogue.

Curieux, il s'approcha de la jeune rousse qui avait replongé le nez dans son livre.

-Lily ?

Celle-ci leva la tête, agacée d'être à nouveau dérangée. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus et elle le salua d'un sourire.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… je me demandais ce que te voulais Rogue ?

-Oh, lui ?! Il voulait se faire pardonner.

-Ah !

-Inutile de préciser que je l'ai envoyé balader.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver car la cloche sonnait. Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Lily salua Remus avant de se diriger vers sa table habituelle à l'avant de la salle. Elle sortit ses affaires et ne vit pas James se diriger vers elle, un peu hésitant, encouragé par Sirius et Remus.

-Heu…Lily ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle releva la tête, surprise de voir James Potter se tordre les mains un peu nerveusement. Elle fut étonnée de le voir ainsi. Pour elle, James Potter avait toujours été un garçon trop sûr de lui qui n'hésitait devant rien.

-Oui Potter ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais que je… je m'assois à côté pour ce cours. Je… j'ai quelques difficultés en potions et…je…me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider.

Lily resta bouche-bée devant une telle demande. Où était passé l'arrogant James Potter qu'elle connaissait ?

Elle retrouva cependant assez ses esprits pour acquiescer. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa à côté d'elle sous les yeux surpris de la classe et les sourires de ses trois amis.

Le jeune brun eut du mal à ne pas parler pendant la partie théorique du cours et à faire comme s'il écoutait très attentivement. Il accueillit la partie pratique avec joie, cela lui permettrait de lui parler un peu. Ce n'était pas en restant silencieux qu'il allait réussir à lui plaire. C'est vrai quoi ?! Qui pourrait résister à sa belle voix de basse. En plus il était beau, intelligent, drôle, doué, mignon, créatif, intrépide… (pour la liste entière, allez lire le prologue de Poopy, une autre de mes fics).

Il écouta distraitement les instructions du professeur avant de demander à Lily s'il pouvait l'aider.

-Oui, je veux bien que tu ailles chercher les ingrédients pendant que je regarde ce qu'il faut faire.

Il fit comme elle lui avait demandé et lui rapporta les ingrédients. Il la retrouva penchée sur le livre, en train d'examiner la recette. Lorsqu'il posa ce qu'il avait rapporté sur la table, elle se redressa.

-Merci Potter.

-De rien. Et maintenant que puis-je faire ?

-Et bien… il faudrait éplucher la figue puis couper les racines de gentiane en morceaux très fin avec un couteau d'argent.

-D'accord, dit-il en prenant une figue.

Il était décidé à lui montrer qu'il était capable d'être sérieux. Il fit donc pointilleusement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Pendant ce temps, Lily mélangeait plusieurs liquides dans une fiole. Puis elle versa ce mélange dans le chaudron et commença à intégrer un à un les morceaux de gentiane en mélangeant entre chaque ajout.

Rassurée par le sérieux dont James faisait preuve, elle n'hésita pas à lui donner d'autres tâches ce qui fit qu'ils finirent avant l'heure prévue, ce qui provoqua une réaction d'extase chez leur professeur. Lily se tourna alors vers James et lui adressa un sourire en disant :

-Merci pour ton aide.

-Merci à toi, je n'ai fais que suivre tes instructions ! C'est toi qui à tout fait !

Elle lui sourit à nouveau avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Soudain, James reprit la parole :

-Hey ! Cela te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

Il la vit se raidir avant de se retourner lentement. Le cœur de James se glaça en voyant de la déception poindre dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Elle soupira avant de lui répondre avec calme :

-Tu vois pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de te connaître ? A chaque fois que j'essaye, cela finit toujours de la même façon.

-Je…

-Je veux bien faire des efforts mais je t'assure que cette phrase que tu me sors à tout bout de champ m'en ôte toute envie !

James lui dit d'un ton contrit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, cela m'a échappé !

-J'aimerais que cela arrête de t'échapper ! J'aimerais ne plus entendre cette phrase !

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant James désemparé et furieux contre lui-même 'avoir gâché sa chance de se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille.

Il rejoignit se amis qui ne dirent rien pour une fois, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Comme il restait plus dune heure avant le dîner, les quatre amis allèrent dans leur dortoir où ils travaillèrent un peu. Lorsque James et Sirius eurent fait à la va-vite les quelques devoirs pour le lendemain, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour faire une bataille explosive laissant Remus et Peter plongés dans leurs bouquins, n'ayant pas fini leur travail.

Lorsque James arriva dans la salle commune, il regarda si Lily n'y était pas, mais elle devait être à la bibliothèque puisqu'il ne l'y vit pas.

Remus et Peter ne descendirent qu'une heure plus tard, juste à temps pour voir le jeu exploser à la figure de James qui était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour prêter correctement attention au jeu.

Ils allèrent alors dîner. A nouveau James chercha Lily du regard mais elle n'était pas présente. Elle était, soit déjà, soit pas encore venue. Il ne la revit qu'au moment où elle vint chercher Remus pour la ronde mais il ne pu lui parler car elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Lily passait le plus de temps possible dans la bibliothèque afin d'éviter les Maraudeurs. James avait décidé de lui laisser du temps et ne chercha pas à se rassoir à côté d'elle en Potions, à la grande déception du professeur Slughorn qui avait grandement apprécié leur du cours de lundi.

Il ne parvint pas longtemps à rester sérieux pendant les cours mais il cherchait à être discret quand il riait avec Sirius. Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle petite amie car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant combien il lui était difficile de se tenir loin de Lily et pourtant, il s'y forçait, prêt à tout pour gagner son estime. Il accueillit avec joie le week-end. Cependant, sa curiosité fut éveillée à ce moment. En effet, alors qu'il sa baladait dans le parc, il revit une scène si semblable à celle de la semaine précédente.

Voilà, voilà! N'hésitez pas à commenter! A la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pour ce léger retard, je n'étais pas chez moi hier donc je n'ai pas pu publier!

**Chapitre 5 : un futur binôme de Potion**

_..James revit une scène semblable à celle de la semaine précédente…_

Lily était assise sous le même arbre, une lettre à la main dont le contenu la préoccupait à en juger par le pli soucieux qu'il pouvait voir sur son front.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'approcha et dit :

-Lily ?

Elle releva la tête et ne sut comment réagir en le voyant.

-Je suis venu m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé pour lundi et je suis décidé à faire des efforts pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes paroles ont un impact sur toi. J'ai moi aussi des efforts à faire te concernant et j'essaierai de les réaliser mais, en ce moment, j'ai quelques soucis, alors je ne te promets rien…pour l'instant.

-Tu…tu veux peut-être en parler ?

Elle eut un sourire triste mais touché.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est gentil de proposer cependant.

Il hocha la tête compréhensif, certaines choses ne se confiaient pas à un presque inconnu.

-Je vais y aller, lui dit-elle, tu rentres aussi ?

-Oui.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au château. Au moment où leurs chemins se séparaient, James lui demanda, plein d'espoir :

-Est-ce que tu accepterais…qu'on soit à côté en potions. Je te promets que je serais sérieux et…

Lily lui coupa la parole, presqu'amusée par son argumentation et sa soudaine timidité.

-Bien sûr que je veux bien, et ce n'est pas le professeur Slughorn qui va se plaindre, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, elle s'éloigna en le saluant de la main. Le regard de James se fixa alors sur la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main crispée, comme le dimanche précédant. Cette observation alluma une grande curiosité en lui car il était persuadé que ces lettres étaient la cause des ennuis que la jeune fille avait évoqués.

Cette dernière se rendit à la Volière pour répondre à la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, écrite par sa mère. Elle la relut une fois de plus, afin de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre.

_Bonjour ma chérie,_

_J'ai été ravie de recevoir ta lettre et de savoir que tu te plais toujours autant dans ton école. J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi la voir, tes descriptions m'ont toujours beaucoup tenté, le parc paraît magnifique et le château encore plus ! Je t'avoue que je serais également heureuse de rencontrer ce James Potter dont tu me parles tant. Je suis sûre qu'il est gentil contrairement à ce que tu voudrais me faire croire. Tu devrais essayer de mieux le connaître._

_Sinon, tout va bien ici. Le travail de Pétunia se passe très bien et son petit ami est adorable._

Adorable ? C'est adorable les cochons se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille en visualisant Vernon Dursley dans sa tête, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

_Les médecins m'ont malheureusement obligé à prendre un congé maladie sous prétexte que le traitement est fatiguant. Mais je travaille quand même à la maison et dans le jardin, tu sais que je déteste être inactive et mon traitement ne commencera que mercredi !_

_Ils veulent aussi que je prenne du repos pendant trois mois après ! Je compte bien leur montrer que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te donnerai les jours où je serai à l'hôpital pour que tu saches qu'els jours tu pourras m'envoyer des lettres. Evite de m'en envoyer là-bas car je ne pense pas qu'ils soient habitués à voir des hiboux porter du courrier._

_Réponds moi vite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette semaine._

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Ta maman qui t'aime_

La jeune rousse prit un parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier puis commença à écrire après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_Ma chère Maman,_

_J'ai été ravie de recevoir ta lettre. Je les lis toujours sous mon arbre favori dans le parc en pensant bien à toi. C'est dommage que les parents ne puissent pas venir nous rendre visite et voir Poudlard. Mes rondes se passent très bien, le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor de sixième année étant Remus, c'est très agréable. Un autre s'est révélé assez gentil cette semaine. Tu avais raison de dire que James Potter avait un visage caché. Il a fait de gros efforts cette semaine et j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. Nous serons assis côte à côte durant les cours de Potions, à la grande joie du professeur Slughorn, car la dernière fois, nous avons parfaitement réussi notre potion. Il semble sincèrement gentil mais j'attends encore un peu avant de me prononcer._

_En ce qui concerne Pétunia, je suis contente que tout aille bien pour elle._

_Je sais que tu détestes l'inactivité maman mais par pitié, pour cette fois, écoute l'avis des médecins, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Si tu les écoutes, tu te rétabliras très vite. Ne te surmène pas, prends ce congé comme les vacances que tu n'as pas eu depuis si longtemps ! Je t'en prie maman, ne néglige pas ta santé, c'est important. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus tranquille si tu respectes les conseils de tes médecins._

_Sinon, ma semaine s'est bien passée, rien d'extraordinaire (excepté bien sûr quelques tours de magie !). Les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants et je me sens vraiment à l'aise ici. _

_Je pense revenir à Noël, Pétunia sera là ?_

_Je vais devoir te laisser mam, c'est l'heure du dîner. Demain, je vais travailler un peu mais je chercherais quand même à pouvoir sortir un peu pour prendre l'air et me détendre._

_Reposes toi bien._

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Lily_

Après avoir relu ce qu'elle veniat d'écrire, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers les chouettes en époussetant sa robe. Elle utilisait souvent une petite chouette hulotte affectueuse qui venait parfois au petit déjeuner pour quémander un bout de lard.

Lily la regarda s'éloigner, sa lettre accrochée à la patte puis elle se détourna de la fenêtre et partit en direction de la salle commune. Les couloirs qu'elle emprunta étaient presque déserts, elle atteignit donc sans encombre la salle des rouges et or qui était quasiment vide puisque le dîner avait déjà commencé.

Elle monta dans son dortoir où deux de ses camarades étaient en train de poser leurs affaires en discutant. Elles sourirent à Lily lorsque celle-ci entra et posa son sac.

-Tu descends dîner ? lui demandèrent-elles.

-Euh…oui.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Nous y allons aussi !

-D'accord, leur répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Mary Mc Donald et Julia Rwanda répondirent à son sourire. Les deux jeunes filles, inséparables depuis leur première année, avaient toujours été gentilles avec Lily et elles lui proposaient souvent de se joindre à elles. Elles l'avaient particulièrement épaulé lorsque Rogue et Lily avaient cessé d'être amis.

Les trois jeunes filles descendirent en discutant et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Elles parcoururent la table de leur maison du regard à la recherche de places. Elles en trouvèrent à proximité des Maraudeurs qui riaient comme à leur habitude.

James releva la tête lorsque les trois filles passèrent devant eux. Il sourit à Lily qui le lui rendit, bien que de façon discrète.

Il l'observa pendant tout le repas, n'écoutant que distraitement la conversation de ses amis. Lily, elle, écoutait mais ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation de ses deux camarades. A nouveau, James s'interrogea en voyant le pli soucieux du front de la jeune rousse. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider mais il savait bien que c'était impossible pour le moment car leur relation était encore bien trop instable pour qu'il puisse se mêler de ses affaires.

Un peu plus tard, les Maraudeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, suivit des yeux de beaucoup d'élèves.

Lily quitta Julia et Mary quelques minutes plus tard pour remonter dans la salle commune en attendant l'heure de sa ronde.

Elle monta dans son dortoir lire un peu ne remarquant pas James, qui la suivit du regard, lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune.

Elle ne redescendit qu'un peu avant 20h30 et rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait. Ils firent leur ronde mais rien ne se passa, comme souvent.

Comme la semaine précédente, Sirius, James et Peter étaient toujours là lorsqu'ils revinrent.

Lily s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir quand une main se posa sur son épaule…

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela me fera plaisir et me donnera la motivation de continuer à publier!


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour ce retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier pendant les vacances.**

**Chapitre 6 : La clairière**

_Lily s'apprêtait à monter dan son dortoir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule…_

Elle se retourna et vit Remus qui lui sourit gentiment avant de lui demander :

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir un peu avec nous avant d'aller te coucher ?

-Heu…je…

-S'il te plait, plaida-t-il, ne me laisse pas avec ces fous furieux !

-Les fous furieux t'ont entendu, grognèrent Sirius et James, faisant rire Lily.

-Bon, je veux bien, c'est juste pour ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience…

-Je n'en doute pas ! sourit Remus.

Elle le suivit et rejoignit les trois Maraudeurs qui étaient avachis sur les fauteuils les plus confortables, devant le feu. Remus entra dans le cercle et annonça solennellement :

-Je vous ai ramené une invitée, vous serez gentil de bien l'accueillir !

James et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond et s'inclinèrent exagérément bas devant Lily. Puis, ils la prirent chacun par une main et la firent s'assoir entre eux deux sur le canapé, la faisant sourire.

Remus secoua la tête dérisoirement devant les gamineries de ses amis. Peter lui, en riait, plus détendu que Lily ne l'avait jamais vu.

La jeune fille apprécia beaucoup ces quelques heures avec les Maraudeurs qui lui firent sortir ses inquiétudes de la tête. Les quatre garçons se montrèrent amusants, amicaux et Lily découvrit un James qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle alla se coucher assez tard après avoir salué amicalement ses quatre camarades.

Le lendemain, elle se leva assez tôt et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler mais elle se retrouva assez vite sans rien à faire car elle s'était déjà beaucoup avancé précédemment. Elle se mit alors à la recherche de quelque chose à lire. Elle aimait beaucoup déambuler sans but précis au milieu des vieux livres et des grimoires qui tapissaient par milliers les étagères.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le rayon des potions, elle poussa un petit cri en rentrant dans une personne.

Elle releva la tête et vit James et Sirius qui se trouvaient devant elle en souriant.

-Oh ! Salut, dit-elle en souriant, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais te jeter dans nos bras, se moqua Sirius.

James, gêné, lui donna un coup de coude mais Lily prit le parti de rire de la remarque de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est très rare de vous voir dans la bibliothèque.

-Nous sommes venus vous enlever jolie rousse.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Nous craignons l'effet nocif que pourrait avoir la poussière des livres sur vos poumons. Nous voulons donc vous les nettoyer en vous emmenant faire un tour dehors !

Lily les regarda d'un air incrédule avant de rire à nouveau.

-Je vais chercher mon sac alors…

Ils la suivirent dans le recoin où elle travaillait juste avant et attendirent qu'elle ramasse ses affaires. Puis, ils sortirent tous les trois, les deux Gryffondors faisaient rire Lily en passant leur temps à faire des pseudos-disputes qui se terminaient en éclats de rire. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient les regardaient bizarrement, étonnés de la présence de Lily à leurs côtés.

Les trois Gryffondors retrouvèrent Remus et Peter à l'entrée du château.

Les Maraudeurs entrainèrent à leur suite Lily à l'autre bout du parc lui faisant découvrir des endroits où elle n'était encore jamais allée. Ils s'éloignaient de pus en plus longeant l'orée de la forêt. A une certaine distance du château, ils arrivèrent à une trouée dans les arbres. Les Maraudeurs bifurquèrent à cet endroit, Lily au milieu d'eux, discutant avec James et Remus.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, ils furent étonnés que Lily ne dise rien. James lui demanda si cela ne la gênait pas.

-De quoi ? D'aller dans la forêt ou de violer le règlement ?

-Euh…les deux !

-Eh bien…étant donné que je l'ai déjà fait, je ne vois pas le problème.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent ensembles les Maraudeurs.

-Tu as déjà fait quoi ? La forêt ou violer le règlement ?

-Aller dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas violer le règlement ? Mais, pour vous répondre, je suis déjà allée me promener dans la forêt, pas loin, mais j'en avais envie. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé marcher dans la forêt !

-Ainsi, notre préfète ne respecte pas le règlement !

-Plus que vous tout de même.

-Nous ? Non…Poudlard n'a jamais connu d'élèves plus sages que nous, s'écria Sirius.

-Je n'en doute absolument pas !

-Mais, lui demanda Peter, tu n'as pas peur d'entrer seule dans la forêt interdite ?

-Heu…non. Je ne vais pas très loin alors je ne risque pas grand-chose !

-Et là ? Tu nous suivrais même si nous allons loin ?

-Ne suis-je pas une Gryffondor ? Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des gens qui connaissent mieux que vous cette forêt, je ne risque pas grand-chose ! J'ai remarqué que vous aimiez beaucoup vous y promener certaines nuits !

-Que… ?

-Vous pensez que je pourrais venir avec vous ?

-NON ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Lily, feignant la déception alors qu'elle cherchait plutôt à ne pas éclater de rire.

-C'est…c'est…dangereux, balbutia Remus.

-Mais vous le faites bien vous ! Tant pis…

Ils se détendirent un peu.

-…j'irais seule.

-Quoi ?!

-Quand ça ?

-Oh, j'aime beaucoup les soirs de pleine lune, la forêt est magnifique ces soirs-là.

-Que…non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lily ! s'écria James.

Lily les regarda tour à tour, eux la suppliait des yeux de renoncer à ses projets, elle, feignait l'interrogation.

Elle se contint pendant près de deux minutes puis, elle n'y tint plus et explosa de rire, sidérant les Maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous…vous…vous verriez vos têtes !

Ils la fixaient toujours incrédules.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait vous faire marcher autant.

-Pourrais-tu t'expliquer s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Sirius.

Mais elle riait trop pour parvenir à s'expliquer.

-Tu te moques de nous ? demanda James incrédule.

Elle finit par arriver à maîtriser son rire.

-Vous devriez être plus prudents si vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention sur votre anxiété dès qu'on parle de sortir un soir de pleine lune !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sorte, ça fait longtemps, dit-elle en souriant à Remus qui la regardait anxieusement. Mais votre réaction peut être très curieuse pour quelqu'un qui ne sais et cela pourrait lui faire se poser des questions. Or, ce n'est pas très difficile de comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Je crois que j'ai compris en troisième année. Pour vous trois, je n'ai compris qu'à la fin de l'année dernière comment vous faisiez pour accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune.

-Tu sais que nous sommes…

-Des Animagi !

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-Eh bien…je sais que vous êtes inconscients mais pas au point de risquer votre vie, surtout que Remus ne vous l'aurais jamais permis. J'ai réfléchi un peu et j'en suis arrivée à la même conclusion que celle qui a du être la vôtre, seuls les animaux peuvent accompagner sans risque un loup garou. Je vous savais suffisamment intelligent pour réussir à devenir des Animagi !

-Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent d'un air embêté, ne sachant que faire. Puis, Sirius prit la parole d'un ton pompeux, le torse bombé :

-Je crois bien ma chère Lily Evans que vous allez devenir un membre d'honneur du groupe très fermé des Maraudeurs du fait de votre connaissance de notre plus grand secret.

Lily eut un sourire :

-C'est sans risque ?

-Mais bien sûr !

-Je suis très honorée dans ce cas.

-Et tu as bien raison, s'exclama Sirius, ce n'est quand même pas donné à tout le monde de nous côtoyer comme tu le fais actuellement.

-Vraiment…

-Je ne sais comment tu peux en douter !

Cette remarque la fit rire. Ils reprirent alors leur marche. Peter, James et Sirius prirent les devants tandis que Remus restait aux côtés de Lily qui observait autour d'elle avec un air joyeux sur le visage.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-De quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

-D'être ce que je suis ?

Elle le regarda éberluée.

-Je ne te comprends pas Remus ! Quelle est ta part de responsabilité là-dedans ?

-Je…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Qu'y a-t-il de si réprimandable dans ce statut ? Rien ! Tu n'as pas demandé ce dont tu souffres. Tu es incapable de faire mal à une mouche et tous ceux qui te connaissent diront la même chose, tu es toujours gentil avec tout le monde, et ce n'est pas ce qui se passe à la pleine lune qui vas changer mon avis sur toi ! Tu es mon ami, c'est tout !

Remus lui adressa un pâle sourire de remerciements, inconscient des larges sourires de ses trois amis qui avaient tout écouté attentivement et étaient ravis qu'une autre personne tienne à Remus le même discours qu'ils devaient si souvent lui répéter.

Sirius s'écria :

-Je l'aime bien cette petite !

Il rit en voyant l'air assassin que le lança James.

-T'inquiète Cornedrue, je sais que c'est chasse gardée. Je te la laisse. Mais j'avoue que t'ai tombé sur la bonne !

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de James.

-Je sais bien.

A ce moment, ils parvinrent à une clairière que les Maraudeurs avaient découverte en troisième année.

C'était un véritable bol de lumière comparé à l'obscurité de la forêt qui l'entourait. Lily fut séduite par cet océan de verdure qui pourtant ne présentait qu'une pâle réplique de ce qu'elle était au printemps.

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur demanda :

- Que venons-nous faire ici ?

-On va manger, ma chère.

Elle les regarda, sceptique car aucun d'eux n'avait de sac.

-Ah !

Son ton montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Femme de peu de foi, s'écria Sirius. A ton avis, à quoi sert la magie ?!

-Ce que je sais moi, c'est que la nourriture est la première des exceptions principales à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Il est donc impossible de faire apparaître de la nourriture de nulle part !

Sirius et James la regardèrent étrangement comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose, Remus semblait amusé et Peter l'observait avec admiration.

-D'où tu sors ça ?

-Chapitre 6 du livre de métamorphose !

-Ah ! J'ignorais.

-Heureusement, nous ne comptions pas sur nos baguettes pour manger, ajouta James.

-Ils sont bien trop paresseux pour cela ! Rit Remus.

-Lunard !

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas censé nous rabaisser ainsi devant les belles demoiselles !

-Oh ! Vous savez, je connaissais déjà votre paresse.

Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient retourner le sujet en leur faveur, ils changèrent un peu de direction.

-Bon, on va le faire venir ce repas.

James éleva la voix :

-Dippy ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant un « crac » sonore et en voyant apparaître un petit être qu'elle trouva très mignon. Elle se demanda ce que c'était, jamais encore elle n'en avait entendu parler et ne se souvenait pas avoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

Elle vit la petite créature s'incliner devant James et Sirius en leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient.

-Tu pourrais nous apporter un repas pour cinq personnes, Dippy ?

-Tout ce que voudra le jeune maître !

-Dippy, soupira James, nous t'avons déjà dit que nous n'étions pas tes maîtres ! Toutes ces formules de politesse, ces « maitres » et ces courbettes sont inutiles !

-Mais…vous êtes un sorcier maître Potter.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait ?

-Vous êtes des êtres supérieurs monsieur, nous vous devons du respect.

James soupira pendant que Lily écoutait éberluée ce discours.

-Bien sûr que non ! La société vous implante des idées dans la tête parce que la plupart des sorciers vous craignent. Les elfes de maison possèdent beaucoup de magie, vous êtes capables de faire des choses qui nous sont impossibles.

-Nous ? Non monsieur, vous vous trompez !

-Vous êtes pourtant capables de transplaner n'importe où, même à Poudlard.

Dippy ne sut que dire et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis elle se ressaisit et dit :

-Vous êtes gentils de dire ça James Potter monsieur, mais je sais bien que nous sommes inférieurs.

Sa phrase statufia les Maraudeurs qui la regardèrent, éberlués de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

C'est alors que Lily s'avança.

Voilà, voilà Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter avant de partir, juste pour me dire que vous avez lu et ce que vous en avez pensé, trois mots me suffisent! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoici dans les temps!**

**Chapitre 7 : Le discours d'une Née Moldue**

_C'es alors que Lily s'avança…_

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Dippy et la regarda avec un doux sourire tandis que les Maraudeurs l'observaient, se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Parce qu'on te le dit Dippy, tu te crois inférieure, la plupart des sorciers vous traitent comme tels, vous regardent de haut se disant supérieurs. Dans ce cas, dois-je moi aussi me sentir inférieure ?

-Bien sûr que non Lily ! Intervint James mais la jeune fille lui jeta un regard pour le faire taire.

- Pourquoi le devriez-vous Miss ? S'étonna Dippy. Vous êtes une sorcière, pas un elfe de maison.

-Mais je suis une née moldue et beaucoup disent que nous sommes inférieurs car nous n'avons pas de sang pur.

-C'est faux Miss, c'est faux !

-Je le sais, et pourtant, c'est ce que des sorciers disent.

-Il ne faut pas les écouter Miss ! Vous êtes gentille vous, vous n'êtes pas inférieure !

-Et toi non plus ! Ne laisse pas d'autre te rabaisser. Souviens-t-en !

-Je vais y penser Miss. Mais…il faut que j'aille vous chercher ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Lily hocha la tête et se releva tandis que la petite elfe disparaissait. Elle se retourna en sentant le regard des quatre garçons fixé sur elle.

Ils semblaient soufflés par son discours et l'observaient, se demandant ce qu'elle pensait réellement de son statut.

Ils finirent par reprendre leurs esprits au moment où Dippy reparaissait, les bras chargés de plats en tous genres. James et Sirius la déchargèrent en la remerciant. Elle s'inclina avant de disparaître. Voyant que James et Sirius ne savaient où poser les plats, Lily métamorphosa une souche d'arbre en petite table.

Dippy reparut à ce moment-là et leur tendit des assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Lily s'en débarrassa et la vit disparaître à nouveau pour réapparaître une minute plus tard avec de quoi boire. Les cinq Gryffondors s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Le repas fut entrecoupé de fous rires, souvent causés par les chamailleries de James et Sirius.

Puis ils repartirent après avoir dit à Dippy qu'ils avaient fini.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, James se mit à la hauteur de Lily car il voulait lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

-Lily ?

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir…par rapport à ce que tu as dit à Dippy tout à l'heure…est-ce que tu penses vraiment que…

-Que je suis inférieure ? Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne peut se déclarer supérieur à un autre !

James se détendit un peu, soulagé :

-J'avais peur que tu ne le penses vraiment, les journaux parlent tellement de ça que certains élèves d'origines moldus commencent à le croire.

-C'est ridicule !

-Je suis bien d'accord, je ne comprends pas comment certains peuvent vraiment penser ainsi ! Soit disant, il y aurait des sangs « purs » et des sangs « impurs ». Il vous accuse même de voler la magie, comme si c'était possible ! Surtout quand on voit l'intelligence et le pouvoir de la plupart des nés moldus, tu en es l'exemple même.

Lily eut un sourire triste :

-Je sais bien que tout cela est faux mais j'ai peur de ce que va devenir cette discrimination.

Le jeune Potter la regarda gravement, il comprenait sa crainte, lui aussi craignait le futur à cause de la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

-Je t'assure que jamais je ne serai d'accord avec eux, jamais ! Je serais toujours de votre côté…de ton côté !

-Comme je le serais, intervint Sirius.

-Moi aussi, dit Remus.

-Et moi ! dit Peter.

Lily les regarda, émue et leur adressa un sourire pour les remercier de leur soutien.

Ils arrivèrent au château et montèrent l'escalier de marbre. Arrivés en haut, Lily les quitta après les avoir remercié, car elle souhaitait emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque pour avoir un livre à lire le soir. Les Maraudeurs eux remontèrent à la salle commune qui était pleine à cause du froid croissant au dehors.

Trouvant qu'il y avait trop de monde, ils montèrent dan leur dortoir.

James prit la parole, alors qu'ils s'étaient assis en cercle sur le sol :

-Merci pour votre aide les gars et d'accepter de passer autant de temps avec Lily.

-On est toujours solidaires entre les Maraudeurs mon cher Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Surtout que ce n'est pas un gros effort, elle est très sympa Lily ! ajouta Remus.

-Ouais, approuva Peter.

James sourit.

-Vous pensez qu'elle commence à m'apprécier ?

-Ça, j'en suis sûre ! Elle a paru apprécier la soirée d'hier et la journée d'aujourd'hui.

-Je pense que c'est dans la poche Cornedrue !

James sentit son cœur sauter de joie même s'il savait que le chemin était encore long avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec lui. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour la retrouver en Potions et pouvoir lui parler.

Il fut déçu de ne pas la revoir dans la soirée, elle avait du dîner avant eux et n'était plus dans la salle commune quand ils y remontèrent car les préfets de sixième année n'avaient pas de ronde à faire le dimanche soir.

Le lendemain matin, lundi, il se leva avec plus de motivations qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour aller en cours. Cependant, il eut l'impression que jamais les cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges n'avaient duré aussi longtemps tant il avait hâte d'être au midi. Enfin, ce moment arriva et il fit se hâter ses amis afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible dans la Grande Salle. Il fut si désappointé de voir qu'elle n'était pas présente que cela se vit sur son visage et ses amis eurent la gentillesse de ne pas le taquiner à ce propos et de lancer une discussion comme si de rien était. Lui les écoutait à peine, le visage baissé sur son assiette, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, n'ayant pas tellement le cœur à manger.

Soudain, Sirius s'exclame, le faisant sursauter :

-Hey ! Lily !

Ce nom fit se dresser James qui eut un immense sourire, faisant sourire à son tour la jeune rousse lorsqu'elle le vit.

Elle s'avança vers eux, étonnée de l'interpellation de Sirius.

-Oui ? leur demanda-t-elle ne arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

Elle les regarda un instant, interdite avant de décider d'accepter l'offre et de s'assoir aux côtés de James, face à Remus.

-Je vais me faire détester, marmonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda son voisin étonné, ayant tout à coup retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

-A ton avis, combien de filles tueraient pour être assises ici, à ma place ?

-Beaucoup. Mais comme elles ne sont pas toit, elles n'en auront jamais la possibilité.

Lily eut un sourire, flattée malgré elle de son attention.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne parla pas beaucoup, seulement lorsque James, Sirius ou Remus lui demandaient quelque chose ou cherchaient à l'intégrer dans leur conversation. Puis, ce fut l'heure d'aller en potions. Les maraudeurs s'y rendirent avec Lily et arrivèrent en avance, contrairement à leur habitude, surprenant le professeur Slughorn. Mais il ne cacha pas sa joie lorsqu'il vit James venir s'installer au premier rang, à côté de sa préférée.

-C'est très bien mes enfants ! Vous êtes destinés à faire de grandes choses ensembles, du moins…si vous continuez à prendre exemple sur Miss Evans, Mr Potter ! Je serai fâché que vous dévergondiez votre voisine James.

-Ça n'arrivera pas monsieur, sourit Lily.

-Je ne pense pas en effet en être capable ! ajouta James en riant.

-Alors tout est parfait !

Il s'éloigna d'eux pour aller fermer la porte de la classe derrière les derniers arrivants.

James regarda sa voisine sortir ses affaires avant de se décider à faire de même. Il était bien décidé à faire bonne impression.

Mais qui a déjà réussi à se concentrer sur un cours insipide de Potions avec une aussi jolie demoiselle à ses côtés ? se demandait-il découragé après n'avoir écrit que deux lignes sur son parchemin et jeté trente coups d'œil à sa voisine qui, penchée sur son cours écrivait frénétiquement tous les mots prononcés par le professeur, alors qu'elle savait déjà presque tout, comme le témoignaient ses réponses à toutes les questions de Slughorn.

James profita d'un moment où le directeur de Serpentard répondait à la question d'un élève et où Lily feuilletait distraitement son livre pour lui demander :

-Lily ? Comment fais-tu pour être aussi passionnée par le cours ?

La jeune rousse le regarda d'un air étonné avant de sourire brusquement, amusée.

-Je ne fais rien pour cela James ! J'adore les Potions, c'est tout, comme toi tu es passionné par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou la métamorphose.

-Même pour ces cours-là, je n'arrive pas à être aussi attentif !

Lily le regarda, semblant réfléchir à une explication possible.

-Je pense que, commença-t-elle hésitante, c'est dans ta nature. Tu ne sembles pas fait pour être attentif, ou plutôt, tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant parce que tu ne parais pas en avoir besoin pour réussir. Si tu n'as jamais habitué ton cerveau à être concentré, tu risques d'avoir du mal à le faire maintenant, surtout pour une matière que tu n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

-Mais je ne réussi pas dans toutes les matières ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien réussi en Potions par exemple !

-C'est pout cela que tu es là, non ? lui répondit-elle avec un fin sourire. Et puis…tu n'as jamais non plus eu de résultats vraiment catastrophiques.

-Est-ce moi ou je sens de la jalousie dans votre voix Miss Evans, lui dit moqueusement James avec un sourire.

-De la jalousie ?! Où donc êtes vous allé chercher cela Mr Potter ? Je ne suis JAMAIS jalouse !

James rit en voyant son air faussement outré.

-Miss Evans ? Vous devez sûrement connaître la réponse à ma question ?

Lily se retourna vers son professeur et lui adressa un beau sourire :

-Pouvez vous la répéter s'il vous plait professeur ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu car j'étais en train d'expliquer l'utilité de l'asphodèle en poudre dans cette potion à James.

-Je suis ravi que vous vous intéressiez à ma matière Mr Potter !

Le jeune brun, lui regardait sa voisine, éberlué de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait sorti son mensonge.

Slughorn répéta sa question et la jeune rousse réussi à y répondre parfaitement.

Puis, ce fut le moment de la partie pratique. Ça avait toujours été sa partie préféré car c'était le moment où Sirius et lui faisaient toutes leurs blagues. A présent, il avait une autre raison de l'apprécier. Il pouvait parler avec Lily et se faire connaître d'elle en montrant qu'il pouvait être sérieux. De plus, sa présence aux côtés de la jeune rousse montrait déjà les progrès qu'il avait fait dans son estime.

Voilà, petite séquence émotion au début du chapitre. Sinon, James est en train tout doucement de marquer des points et de monter dans l'estime de Lily mais le chemin est encore long...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour m'encourager ou me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne plaisent pas!

Bye!


End file.
